1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to zoom lenses of the rear focus type and, more particularly, to zoom lenses of the rear focus type having a high range of 6 and a large aperture ratio of about 1.8 in F-number for use in photographic cameras, video cameras and broadcast cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional idea of reducing the size of a zoom lens while still preserving the relatively high zoom ratio is known in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,501,224, 4,256,381 and 4,720,180, where the zoom lens is constructed, comprising, from front to rear, a first lens group of positive power, a second lens group of negative power, a third lens group of positive power and a fourth lens group of positive power, whereby the first and second lens groups and further the fourth lens group are made movable. With this, although the size is minimized, the relatively high zoom ratio is obtained.
In particular, the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,381 discloses a specific example of using a diaphragm arranged in the space between the second and third lens groups to be stationary relative to the third lens group. This zoom lens gets the first lens group reduced in diameter. And, focusing is performed by moving either the entire lens system or the first lens group.
Meanwhile, the choice of one of the other lens groups than the first lens group in focusing, or the use of the so-called rear focus method in the zoom lens, makes it possible that the effective diameter of the first lens group becomes smaller than when focusing of the zoom lens is performed by moving the first lens group. It also makes easier close-up photography, particularly photomacrography. Further, because the focusing lens group is relatively small in size and light in weight, a weaker power suffices for driving that lens group, thereby giving an additional advantage that swifter focusing is possible.
Such a rear focus type zoom lens is exemplified in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 63-44614, as comprising four lens groups, of which the first, counting from front, is of positive power, the second is of negative power and varies the image magnification, the third is of negative power and compensates for the shift of an image plane resulting from variation of the image magnification, and the fourth is of positive power. In this so-called 4-group zoom lens, the focusing provision is made at the third lens group. This zoom lens has, however, a tendency of increasing the total length of the entire lens system because a space for movement of the third lens group must be created.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 58-136012, of three or more lens groups constituting a zoom section, a part of the lens groups is moved to effect focusing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,818,083 and 4,859,042 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 62-24213) also disclose a rear focus type zoom lens comprising, from front to rear, a fixed first lens group of positive power, a second lens group of negative power, a third lens group of positive power and a fourth lens group of positive power, wherein zooming is performed by moving the second and fourth lens groups, while focusing is performed by imparting independent movement to the fourth lens group.
The zoom lenses employing the rear focus method generally get, as has been described before, merits of promoting minimization of the size of the entire lens system, enabling focusing to be sped up, and making it easier to perform close-up photography.
However, variation of aberrations with focusing, on the other hand, increases so largely that it becomes very difficult to reduce the bulk and size of the entirety of the lens system in such a manner that the high optical performance is stabilized against focusing from an infinitely distant object to a closest object, or throughout the entire range of object distances.
Particularly for the large-relative-aperture high-range zoom lens, a problem arises wherein it becomes very difficult to obtain high optical performance throughout the entire range of variation of the image magnification and throughout the entire range of object distances.